Potter in Wonderland
by QueenOfRussiaa
Summary: Harry Potter falls down the rabbit hole in his latest adventure, and in the midst of encountering the world of odd beings (or his friends acting and dressing really, really weirdly) does he find himself falling for a certain smirking feline? HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Potter In Wonderland**

**READ THIS NOTE. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO**  
-though now that I think about it, this note dosn't seem that important... Oh, well.

**Russia; **chao djeçe!  
Okay, I know I should be working on _insufferable, _and I have been, but my evil computer keeps deleting my files. So, I was randomly watching _The Cat In The Hat _on youtube, and somehow that lead to the idea of putting _Harry Potter _in wonderland, and putting _Harry Potter _characters in place of the _Wonderland _ones.

And, to make this as accurate as possible, I had to slink over to my (dusty) bookshelves and re-read _Alice in Wonderland_ (In between shooing frolicking dust bunnies). Wow. I may actually finish this story.

Pairing; HP/DM (duh)  
_Harry Potter™ _belongs to JK Rowling and this fanfiction is for amusement, non-profit uses only. (Like I'd even want money if I owned Harry and Draco)  
_Alice in Wonderland _(the original) is public domain.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Down the Rabbit Hole_**

It was a hot, lazy day, and Harry was beginning to grow _quite _bored of sitting next to Hermionie, who was reading some rather long and horribly lengthy book about the advanced techniques and uses for shrinking solution, and accompanying him with sitting in the shade of a tree overlooking the lake. She seemed calm for once, neither nagging nor scolding, and he figure it had something to do with the ridiculous laps of heat.

The humid air only served to make him feel stupid (occasionally glancing over at _Sebastian's Shrinking and Solutions_ and discovering words so long and hard to pronounce they could only be ingredients or rather successful attempts to discourage students from reading, somehow didn't help with the drowsy feeling of thick headedness), so when a shockingly red-haired rabbit scampered past him, he thought nothing much of it, and when that same rabbit abruptly stopped and began muttering in a _rather_ familiar voice; "Oh my, I'm late, I'm very late _again_" he only tilted his head in perplexity (he would, of course, wonder about this later).

But when the rabbit pulled out a silvery stop watch from his... Er, _interestingly _woven waistcoat, did he turn his full attention to the rabbit and trained his eyes on the animal just in time to see it hop down into a hole at the base of a tree just to the right of the curious brunette.

He scampered to his feet and loosely jogged up to it, and, deciding he really has nothing else better to do, followed the rabbit and jumped.

* * *

Now, in his life, Harry Potter had fallen down, and off a lot of things. Stone walls. Brooms. Dragons. Castle towers. Beds. However, it had never taken so long. He may have been falling for days by now, for all he knew. It was either a very long tunnel, or he was falling very slowly. They were both odd explanations, but hey; he was Harry Potter. Odd was nothing new to him.

It was dark in the tunnel, but not too dark not to notice the shelves randomly rimming around it in random places and angles.  
There were one or two, he noticed, completely turned to their sides. What use, he thought, was a shelf that couldn't hold anything?

He reached out and grabbed a random jar off the tunnel wall, and turned to the label that read "_Pumpkin Marmalade"_ . Harry found that it was also empty, and was afraid of dropping it for fear it would kill someone, so he managed to place it apon one of the many shelves that passed.

The light in the tunnel increased and the sensation of falling came to an abrupt stop as he landed in a pile of leaves.

The landing didn't really hurt; it felt as if he'd just fallen out of bed in the morning cushioned heavily by sheets. He was startled though, and immediately began scanning the large room for any signs of the red rabbit.

He found none, and at the same time encountered no sights of any doors, windows, etc. in the large room that looked like a very bare renderation of the Room of Requirements. He took a few tentative steps into the room, and concluded that yes, the room,was very seemingly empty.

He looked back to the opening he had fallen through, wondering if maybe there had be a turn in the tunnel he'd missed, but it was, much like the rabbit, gone.

So he turned and began walking towards the other side of the room, -call it a whim, if you will- and was surprised to find that with each step he took, the wall seemed further away. He glanced over to the wall now behind him, and saw it was stretched out into what resembled a hallway. He couldn't even seem to make out the other side.

He returned to face the opposing wall again, and saw a table out in a short distance with a few items scattered across it.

Thankfully, it didn't play a game of chase with him and he was able to walk up to it, but it did grow taller. By the time he reached the edge, the table was up to his nose (he was glad he had grown quite a bit within his eighth year at Hogwarts. Merlin knows how much help it would have been about a year and a full-of-himself blond ago). He was, thankfully, able to see what was on it; a few food items with labels attached to them. He reached out to the closest one, and grabbed what looked and smelled like lemonade. The label said 'drink me'.

Before he could bring the bottle to his lips, something shone from the corner of his eye and bent down to retrieve a key that much resembled a candy cane Without giving it much thought, he placed it on the edge of the table before taking a swig of the lemonade. Now, even Harry knew this was stupid, but really, with not a door in sight, what else was he supposed to do?

It felt like pollyjuice all over again. His skin was bubbling, heating, and when he opened his eyes-  
The table was gone.

No, it wasn't gone; he was just too small now to look across it.

He turned his head to the heavens, and saw that the key was teetering on the edge of the table where he'd left it. The action grew wider, and before Harry knew it the key was falling down, and with the fast reflexes of a seeker he caught the shrunken key just before it hit the ground and shattered into a collection of minty pieces.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and could almost hear Hermione scolding him about being so careless. And, in this situation, he had to agree with his mental concoction of the bushy-haired witch.

He looked around. Things looked different with his new height He (unsurprised at this point) located what seemed to be a small door of sorts under a tapestry on the wall. Just the right size for a rabbit.

He fit the key into the silver lock carefully, and stood back as the key turned itself and the door swung open, letting in a shine of golden light poured into the room and reveled a stunning (and huge) garden that contrasted so greatly to the dim lighted emptiness of the room.

Harry saw a quick flash of red hair, and without a moments notice he ran towards it, intent on finding that oddly familiar annoyance of a rabbit and discovering what it was that made it so.

The plants around him grew odder and odder; he was absolutely sure he'd never seen such things, not even in the wizarding world. The air was hot, much like it had been when he and Hermione were sitting outside, but it bothered him less now.  
As he ran forwards across the small stone path, he heard what sounded like crying. Loud, unending crying.

The path suddenly spread out and the garden was huge again, and to his left he saw a fountain and a stone figure on top spurting water-  
Wait.

As he reached the edge of the pooling water it was evident the crying was coming up from the figurine up top. The _person _up top.

"_Lavender?_" He asked, baffled. What was she doing here? And why on earth was she crying?

She kept crying, and the water continued to stream down into the pool where one ore two birds were bathing. He found it weird, because imagine how salty the water was?

"Lavender!" He yelled.  
The sobs got quieter and said girl leaned over the top of the fountain to look at him, two black bunny ears tapped poorly to the top of her head.

"How rude! Can't you see I'm crying?!" The expression of grief turned into one of a raging harpy. Now, Harry wasn't the smartest guy when it came to girl business, but he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to upset her. Girls.

The water stopped trickling down and the birds ruffled in annoyance and flew off, sprinkling him with tear water and a stray feather. Ew.

"Yes, I can see it perfectly fine Lavender, thanks." He replied. Slightly put off by being soaked.

"Who's Lavender?"

Harry blinked, surprised. "Er, you?"

She puffed up her chest. "Don't be silly. Lavender is the name of a flower, not a person."

He didn't say anything, but instead just gawked at her for a few moments.  
"Alright, then. Why were you crying?" He asked.

She looked offended. "_Never _ask a lady about why she was crying! But if you _must _know, this is the cry of a broken heart!"

"...A broken heart?"

"_Yes!_ " she placed a hand on her chest like some cheap Juliet impersonator. "Oh! It was love at first sight, it was! He was the most handsome rabbit I've ever seen-"

"-rabbit?" Harry interrupted. It didn't work. She kept talking.

"And the kindest, too! But then, oh, _then, _he started muttering something about the duchess! That's when I knew, I had no chance! He loves _another!_" She shrilled and began crying again.

When the birds flew back, Harry didn't even try to get her attention again and began to try and figure out how he was to get to this duchess. It may just lead him to this mystery rabbit he was so intent on finding.

His feet wondered aimlessly as he pondered, and he came up into the shade of a normal (for his height sized tree. For, the lowest tree branch reached to his chest (unless, of course, it grew larger if he moved closer).

When he spotted something long and fluffy hanging off a higher, thicker branch. He followed it up, and almost gasped at the body layed across the wood on it stomach like a playboy girl.

The tail, and everything else it wore, was white and pink stripped, and led up to a log pair of pale smooth and hairless legs covered partially by stripped stockings and led into a _perfect,_ round arse, barley hidden by the pair of short-shorts _he _was wearing.

The stomach was bare, and from what he could see was smooth and flat. The shirt he was wearing was baggy and covered the long arms wrapped around the tree.

On the crown of pale, angelic hair, was a pair of twitching ears, and a pair of amused silver eyes stayed trained on him.

Harry stared up at the figure in shock. _No way. It couldn't be. _He did _not _just get impossibly hard to _that _bastard.

It still may have been the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Russia; **Sorry about the OOCness. You'll see more Harry soon, especially when he begins to interact with more of the..._beings_ in Wonderland.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Potter in Wonderland**

_** From Caterpillar to Cat**_

_Malfoy._ It wasn't possible. It just wasn't right. It shouldn't be _Malfoy_ that turned him on; it should be Ginny. He tried to picture her in place of Malfoy but was once again drawn to the expanse of soft, pale thighs.

The Malfoy-Cat continued to look down at him, a large smirk in place, as if he knew something Harry didn't. Which, in any case, was probably true. Malfoy needed to stay out of trouble from the Ministry this year especially, so he proved he was good little wizard to everyone _but_ Harry. He was just as much of a git as he'd always been albeit more subtly, possibly even more as he acted as if Harry had stolen something from him.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at Malfoy, worried that if he stared any longer forming a coherent sentence would be impossible. His cock twitched when his eyes settled on that arse. So not a good idea.

The cat smiled before saying in a smooth, purring voice "My, my. Such hostility. And I don't believe we've ever even met. My name is Malchire, the all knowing cat, but feel free to call me Draco." It sounded incredibly seductive, and the Brunette has to wonder for a moment if Malfoy did it on purpose.

Oh, so he was playing that game was he? Ignoring the blood rushing to his groin, he stared back at the cat and said "Draco? Like in Dragon? How the bloody hell did you get that from 'Malchire'?" Hey. it was a legit question.

The blond continued smirking and completely ignored the question. Soddy git.

"From what I see, poor pathetic Harry can't seem to even be able to follow a rabbit and is in need of...  
_Help._"

Harry spluttered. "You said we didn't know each other! You just said my name!"

"I did nothing of the sort. Now, stop insulting my intelligence and get over here and pet me before I leave you to fend for yourself against these viciously colorful flowers."

"Who said I needed h-  
_Pet you?!_" his heart almost stopped in his chest.

"Hm. Looks like you're more daft then I thought. Yes, _pet me._ Say it with me now; _p-"_

"I understood that! But why on Earth would you want me to pet you?" he exclaimed, waiting for Malfoy to start laughing like a lunatic and call him an idiot for taking it seriously. Much to Harry's(as he would like to think) chagrin, the blond didn't.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's my heat season, of course. The only other person I know of who could touch me is Blaise, king of Spades and a pervert, which is rather repulsive for me. I just need someone to pet me for a bit, and I'll resist fucking for the time being."

"And _I'm _not repulsive to you?" Harry said, trying to make sense of the situation. _Don't think about fucking him don't think about fucking him_. What was happening now was so out of character for the mini death-eater it was beginning to scare him.

He scoffed. "Of course not. Have you looked on the mirror lately I wouldn't even mind if my litter of kittens looked like you some day." He said wistfully.

Well, so much for keeping his thoughts clean, Harry thought. He was suddenly very aware of how hot it was outside. He needed to get this over with quickly.

"Okay, so if I do this for you, you'll tell me how to get to the duchess?" He tried, with a valiant attempt to keep his voice in tact.

There was that smirk. "More or less."

Harry sighed. What did he have to loose? His dick thought. _My sanity. _His brain countered.

Draco slipped off the branch and Harry was able to see those long leggs and plump bottom in action. He gulped when he saw a small tuft of white curls where the button of his shorts were left undone.

Well, he's dug his grave, may as well lay in it.

Harry plopped down on the grass where Draco had done much the same thing. As Harry reached out to touch the pale skin, all _rational _thoughts of oh, say, Ginny, went up in flames as he began rubbing the skin just under the hem of his stockings, tentatively, and placing his other hand on the blond's knee. The skin felt the same way it looked; soft, and smooth.

Draco shuddered, the touches were pleasantly hot, and tickled softly like the tip of a feather as they pressed across his skin.

_Oh. _The Cat shuddered as the hand on his knee trailed up the side of his leg, each time it brushed against his sensitive skin he shuddered, and attached itself to his waist where Harry's thumb began a soft, circling motion.

His hand reached up to touch the side of the brunette's face; where it rested with no complaint from the other male. For a small moment they were both in their own world, absorbed in each other as their faces inched closer together, eyes drinking in the appearance of the person they were touching, hot breath mingling as a pale hand moved down to a set of strong, tanned shoulders-

-and Harry, the bloody git, seemed to sense what was happening and pulled away with panic in his eyes.

He stood up awkwardly, brushing off invisible dirt from his black well-fitted jeans, and avoided looking at the sexually frustrated Cat on the ground in front of him.

"Erm, yeah, um, can you tell me how to get to the duchess now?" He coughed out, the small hint of red in his cheeks endearing.

Draco, instead of responding right away, took his time to look over the slightly disheveled male in front of him. He was attractive no doubt, even more so then he had been in seventh year. His jaw was attractively strong, and his body was toned arousingly and his loose, back curly hair sticking endearingly out in all directions and slightly tanned skin gave him an almost Italian look. His eyes trained to a certain spot, where a very prominent and _big _bulge could be seen at his front. The raven seemed to notice what he was looking at and blushed, but made no attempt to hide it.  
All the heat in the blond's body rush to the spot in-between his legs where he wanted the raven most; thrusting in and out-

_Oh._ He felt his knickers dampen (the wonders of being a Cat hybrid) and decided it would be a wise choice to stay away from those thoughts. He didn't want to violate the other man by jumping him, for Merlin's sake!

He could just hear a voice in His head screaming about how the story was getting sidetracked.

He smirked again, mischievously, as his body began to fade away under the hard gaze of the brunette looking for answers and said;  
"To get to the duchess, you must grow to your old size first.  
Continue down the path,  
And listen to his sweet thirst."

The blond disappeared with the riddle, and Harry was left, once frustratingly _again_, confused.

He shook his head of anymore indecent thoughts, and began to think about what the Cat had hinted to. He looked forwards from the tree.  
"Down the path we go." He mumbled to himself, the stiff flesh between his legs rather painful as he trudged on, abnormally exhausted.

* * *

As the Malchire seemed to have foretold, the plants grew so painfully colorful and poncy that any guy with a hint of pride would go running from the mere sight of them. Self preservation.

Harry bared with it, until they started to sing. It was quiet and melodic, but it soon grew into a choir of voices. It was pleasant the brunette figured, though he'd never actually admit it.

"Quite lovely, isn't it?"

Harry jumped at the sound of the voice. Blimey, if he doesn't know who that one belonged to. He swirled around in The midst of shouting;  
"Professor!"

Up on a huge purple mushroom, Dumbledore sat, an odd mixture of big fluffy caterpillar and human. It didn't look to odd, just funny, really.

He had a pipe to his lips, from which emitted a series of lemon yellow bubbles. The same color as lemon pops.

Is this what Draco told him to look for? It made sense, after all, it seemed that even in this world Dumbledore had a_thirst for sweets_.

"Why hello there," the caterpillar commented. "May I help you?"

Harry's heart sank. for a moment, he had hope professor would have recognized him but, like everyone else in this world, regarded him as a stranger. No matter. he needed to stay focused.

Draco said he needed to return to his old size to find the duchess, right?

"Am, yeah, I guess. I need to get back to my normal height."

"What makes you think I can do that?"

"A-  
Friend told me." He said, struggling for a word. Did Draco count as a friend in this world?

"Hm. A helpful friend, bu the looks of it."

Harry didn't know weather to blush or nod.  
"Can you-can you answer a few questions for me, first?"

When the other being said nothing, Harry took his chance.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you're talking with me, of course."

Harry sighed. More games. Great.  
"Fine. What's a _Malchire?_"

Dumbledore huffed out a few bubbles. "The only creature know to know exactly _everything _and _everywhere_ about Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"Wonderland."

"Can you help me grow bigger?" He tried.

"yes."

"Can you tell me _how _to grow bigger?"

The Caterpillar smiled. "But of course. Now we see exactly how helpful your friend was."

Harry had an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach.

* * *

The hybrid sat in silence, puffing bubbles, and Harry figured this was a chance to think.

_Listen to his sweet thirst. _The listening part could have been about the singing flowers, who's melody faded into into the background of the scene. It could have also meant 'Listen to _His sweet thirst'_, in an attempt to emphasis the clue.

Sweet. Lemon pops.

Then maybe it meant-

"Excuse me?" he said, interrupting the silence.

"Yes?"

"Would it, you know, work if I took a puff?"

"I might." The Man said, reaching down and handing him the puffer, which Harry took.

He brought it to his lips before freezing. _Lemon pops are sour._

He looked at it hesitantly before drawing it away from his lips.

Harry looked up towards his old Headmaster and asked "Do you have anything sweeter?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "I _do_ have a few sugar mice."

Harry smiled, triumphant as the man reached behind him and offered Harry his pick from the scampering enchanted sugar forms. Yes! this was it! this was what Malfoy had meant. Not sour, even if it was a sweet; _sweet._

They were shiny, even more so in the sun and as Harry took one, he thought, _Aren't these Malfoy's favorite? _  
He scoffed in amusement. Go figure.

And he plopped one into his mouth.

Again with the feel of pollyjuice; his bones were being stretched out, his skin expanding, until _ finally _it ended. when he opened his eyes (he wasn't exactly sure of when he'd closed them) he gasped in realization that he was standing in a lush garden that looked as if it belonged to the house in the center of it. He heard yelling and knew instantly; this is where he would find the duchess.

* * *

**Russia; **Yay for Drarry!  
Before you ask, yes, Draco will bottom, but only b/c I like Sub!Draco  
0.05% more then Sub!Harry or when they alternate.

**Remember; More reviews, more sex. **


End file.
